


(the hoard is not cursed)

by starfoam



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives Except Bilbo, Arkenstone - Freeform, Betrayal, Bilbo Dies, Character Death, Curses, Dark, Dark Character, Dragon Sickness, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Genderbending, Genderswitch-- Single Character, Genderswitching, Gold Sickness, Language of Flowers, Language of Flowers (brief), Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Smaug, Mild Blood and Gore, Non-Canonical Character Death, Oneshot, Sad, Serious Injuries, Stab Wound, The Arkenstone is Cursed, Violence, cursed gold, girl!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfoam/pseuds/starfoam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, the Hoard of Smaug is not cursed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(the hoard is not cursed)

The sky unfolds above her (not streaked with fire and smoke) and the noonday sun; she is not within a mountain, surrounded on all sides by hoard of riches beyond measure.

(it is not cursed)

She does not stumble through the coins, lose her footing. She does not call to Thorin, standing among the aurelian glare (is it not like a sunfall?) (is its lustre not greater than fire-flaughts in the northern skies?) (is it not marvellous?). She feels no fear, fear for those she loves stirring in the pits of her mind.

(what would she do with all this glistening gold and forgotten jewels) 

(oh, these holy, precious stones)

Thorin does not turn to her, no, his eyes are pale blue (they do not glint like Smaug’s).

(the hoard is not cursed)

That is not the Arkenstone in his hand ( _it was like a globe with a thousand faucets, like silver in the firelight, like water in the sun, like snow under the stars, like rain upon the moon_ ) her tattered knapsack at his feet. There is no rage burning in his eyes, a blazing, burning red wrath that could be compared to that of a firedrake.

(the hoard is not cursed) 

She does not step back, her lips do not part to explain. He does not step toward her, hand on the hilt of his sword. The Arkenstone does not drop from his palm, sinking into the hoard.

(he would forsake the Arkenstone for nothing, save vengeance)

(those words mean nothing)

(the hoard is not cursed) 

She does not fall back upon the mounds of gems and jewels and crystalled goblets. Thorin does not lunge forth, eyes shining with madness.

(the hoard is not cursed) 

There is no hand crushing her throat to bruises, she does not gasp for breath, nor plead for forgiveness.

(the hoard is not cursed)

There is no a gleam of a sword from the far fields of her (blurring) sight.

(you are a liar) (you are a traitor) 

(the hoard is not cursed)

There is no searing pain, no blade (Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver) plunging into her belly.

(the hoard is not cursed)

( _thief in the shadows_ )

She does not scream.

(the hoard is not cursed)

She does not cough blood. It does not splatter across the treasure, nor splotch upon the gold.

( _come, now, don't be shy; step into the light_ )

(the hoard is not cursed)

Such red, such blood, tainting her vision. 

(his eyes are not clearing)

Her lips do not bleed.

His sword does not clatter at his feet. His eyes do not widen in horror.

(she does not feel pain)

The earth does not sunder beneath her feet. Her knees do not buckle.

(he does not lurch forth to catch her)

(how blinding the world has become)

She does not hit the cold (unforgiving) stone. The blade does not clove further into her stomach. She does not shriek from pain (heartbreak).

( _the coward Oakenshield has weighed your life, and found it worth nothing_ )

He does not scoop her in his arms, cry out, beg for forgiveness.

(such pain, she has never felt before)

The dwarrow do not come running, footsteps echoing throughout the vastness (emptiness) of the halls. No tears fall down her cheeks, salt stinging her parched skin.

(what have you done?!) (Bilba!) (what did you do?!) (no!) 

He does not cradle (caress) her cheeks in his arms, his lips do not move (pleading, begging) she has not become deaf to this world (this cold, cataract unlightened sun).

(no) (please, no) (this cannot happen) (I’m sorry) 

No broken whispers, pleading. (you are my one no no no you cannot leave me no no no)

There is no fury (no, no, not rage, no, no, no) blazing in their eyes, they are not shouting, weapons raised. 

( _if this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together_ )

They do not kneel by her side, no rag is pressed to her belly. Óin does not shake his head in hopelessness. Thorin does not bury his face in his hands.

(gold glittering like dragon’s eyes)

The King Under the Mountain does not sob, his entire body trembling. 

( _watch it destroy him_ )

Kíli and Fíli do not clutch one another, wailing. Ori does not weep into Dori’s chest. Nori does not quiver, long knives at his side. Bofur is not still, clutching his hat in his fingers (no, she must be blind, Bofur never takes off his hat). Dwalin’s hand does not rest Thorin’s quaking shoulder. Bifur does not hold her hand, press an Everlasting blome into her palm. 

( _watch it corrupt his heart_ )

The King Under the Mountain begs for no forgiveness.

( _watch is drive him mad_ )

Thorin is not whispering sweet nothingness, putting his forehead to hers. He does not say the words he has never said (heart-shattering) nor ever will again.

( _I love you_ )

The world does not turn to flashing, dazzling, sparkling light ( _like a globe with a thousand faucets_ ). Her body is not being shaken, the glim of gold now faraway. Her vision does not fade.

Are those screams, sobs, in the far, far distance?

(mountains of gold come collapsing down) (burying her alive) (burying them all)

Darkness, sheer, utter darkness.

(there is no light, halfling)

The sound of a malevolent laughter ringing, in the far expanse of the void.

(the hoard _is not, is not, cursed_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Everlasting Flower- Never ceasing remembrance.
> 
> The Desolation of Smaug is quoted.
> 
> Er.. Please don't kill me?
> 
> Do tell me if I spelled anything wrong, messed up some grammar, have awkward-duck sentences, or forgot to tag something. In fact, I LOVE CRITICISM. BE MEAN. I'M COOL WITH IT. 
> 
> (unless you're mad because it's female bilbo. in which, my response is: :P)
> 
> [also blome is an archaic word (right? right.) and it sounds pretty. it means 'blossom' or 'flower']
> 
> [possibly {and I say possibly} open to a sequel]


End file.
